


18 vs Wall, 0-18

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brainbreaking, Brainwashing, F/F, Ryona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 05:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Android 18 gets beaten senseless after underestimating a cute shortie. Hooray.





	18 vs Wall, 0-18

A slow wind blew through the tiled ring. Today was a mostly normal day for everyone... everyone except the people that had decided to sign up for a little sparring-oriented tournament. It wasn't quite the World Martial Arts Tournament, but for most humans, it'd do.

For the woman known as Lazuli, as well as her more common moniker of 'Android 18', this really was just another day. Another day of trashing most combatants, before taking the fall for the final opponent in exchange for monetary compensation. After all, in comparison to her? Most humans didn't stand a chance. It made sense, she wasn't human any longer, and the limitless energy within her would let her outpace any ordinary fighter. So, to make the 'loss' more authentic, she'd put a limiter on the output once she faced her final combatant.

Just as the thought of the person she'd have to lose to crossed her mind, she noticed that she finally had an opponent. The blonde brushed her hair bangs behind her ear and crossed her arms underneath her bosom, taking a moment to look over her opponent to try and get a feel for the amount of power she should limit herself to use.

Her opponent wasn't the tallest girl, no doubt not quite an adult, but her brunette hair did nothing to cover up her deadly-looking gaze. She was dressed in a coat and hat combo that you'd find a delinquent wearing, as well as a small but matching skirt that covered just enough of the area below the waist. The thing that stood out however, was the tube top that barely kept her breasts pressed inward. Inches of tit-fat were spilling out from how tight the fabric looked, and yet she didn't seem even slightly discomforted. In fact, she looked more than ready to rumble, given how she was cracking her knuckles.

The blonde android shook her shoulders as she started entering her stance... but she'd find that she had been caught completely off guard, as her eyes were forced to focus straight on the fist that had just been launched straight at her head. She had no time to react, no time to raise the output of her energy to block it, so she was forced to take it head on...

She immediately regretted her decision, as the punch was strong enough to send her flying straight into the wall outside of the ring. No human should be able to do something like that... well nobody that would participate in a practice tournament like this, one without proper ring out rules...  A-And beyond that, why were there pretty birdies flying around her head? And why'd her eyes feel like they were spinning? Ehehe...

Android 18 shook her head as she tried to regain some sense of sanity, the birds that had been unimaginably circling her head. With her mind in proper order once more, she launched herself straight at the girl that had sent her flying...

Earning her another fist aimed to knock her lights out yet again. This time, she didn't just get flung into the wall by the force behind that fist, she actually bounced off the wall, leaving her to be carried forward once more by the momentum. This only pulled her back towards the girl, who launched her back into the wall with an even more powerful punch. And yet the process repeated again and again, almost as if the girl was playing ping-pong with the android woman, and catching her on the return trip every time.

With every excruciating impact into the wall, the cracks widened further and further, and the damage done to Lazuli's poor head continued to get worse and worse. Not only was she seeing pretty birdies, but her eyes were definitely spinning around in their sockets, bulging out ever slightly more with each additional impact into the wall. As her eyes continued to spin, those cute irises soon turned into stars, and a few purple marks were added around her eyes as the girl made a few more precise hits.

The longer the pong-like match went on for, the harder it was for Lazuli to understand what was going on. It was as if every hit knocked a few more of her smarty parts loose. First she couldn't really think of why she was even here, then she started thinking that it actually felt nice to be hit. As another hit thoroughly jostled her head and brain around, she remembered why she was here. She was the cute girl's punching bag, that had to be it. Why else was she feeling so good? Only such a good girl like her could make a bag like herself feel so wonderful.

Even that train of thought was quickly forced to stall in the middle as the combatant landed one last hit that managed to knock out every single light in the silly-headed android's skull, launching her for the final time straight into the wall. This time, the wall couldn't hold up against her assault, and she found herself stuck within a little hole in the wall, one made from the abuse her body inflicted on the material. To make matters even worse for the thoroughly battered android, the moment she popped her head out of the hole and started to giggle like her head was in the clouds, several of her teeth simply fell out, letting her goofy grin seem even stupider than it was.

The giggling wasn't just for show however, that last impact had completely broken at least several parts of her brain, to the point where the mechanical parts of her body had to step in. Eventually, her eyes started to close, and she seemed to be regaining her senses. Right up until her brain ran into a critical error. "Error. User Credentials not found. Please log in." The android's voice sounded ever robotic as she demanded some sort of validation, while her eyes were still closed. She looked horrible like this, and yet she put on a facade to appear normal.

A facade that would quickly be broken as something long and rigid pushed up against her cheek. "Log this." A young if a little deep voice replied, no doubt belonging to the combatant she had just been thoroughly trashed by... And that was more than enough validation, causing her eyes to shoot open, pupils replaced by hearts as she started giggling like an moron once more.

"Owner registered! Thank you for beating me!" The devastated dolt exclaimed loudly in complete defiance of her normal tough and teasing demeanor... which caused the delinquent girl to crack a smile. She had planned to just beat her until her breaking point, but since she had been so nice to consider her as her 'owner', she had to make good use of her.

With this in mind, the fiendishly strong delinquent first pulled out a little pen and drew a little symbol on the android’s forehead, one that would forever mark her as her Toy. Then, she threw the android over her shoulder, and made her way out of the tournament grounds. Screw the cash prize, she just got the best prize she could've ever wanted. A brainless bimbo that wanted to be beaten up for fun. What more could a strong delinquent with a penchant for violence like her need?

**Author's Note:**

> More Zarvex3 sponsored material. Why? Because I wrote way too much for him. Check out his stuff for more great hypno/brainbreaking content.


End file.
